Just Like The Movies
by klcm
Summary: Penelope wants a love just like in the movies... MG


**Disclaimer: I own neither song nor Criminal Minds**

**A/N: **_Based on Katy Perry's song _Not Like The Movies

This is to help boost the MG area on FF... me, Wordofwyrd and Emzypemzy all think it's drying up some! =( Poor MG!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Just Like The Movies -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope walked out of the restaurant. To say it was a bad date was a stark understatement. It was perfect. An absolutely star rated date, complete with perfect banter, charm and smiles. The food was perfect, the atmosphere was perfect, yet something in Penelope begged to differ.

This wasn't perfect for her. It wasn't what she wanted. The man walking next to her wasn't who she wanted. He wasn't the man of her dreams. He didn't come close to it. He simply didn't fit her type.

Yet she kept the date going. Praying that some moment in the evening's events would change and switch something and she'd look at the tall blonde next to her and see him for his handsome features and the likenesses he held.

It never happened and her heart only grew harder.

They continued to walk in the moonlight. Silent at first before the conversation began to pick up. The air was getting colder and Penelope didn't have a cardigan on. The man next to her shrugged his suit jacket off after seeing her shiver and put it on her shoulders, and instinctively she hugged it to her shoulders more.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she held onto it, hoping, praying for the fit to begin to feel right. It never happened.

Joe Bennett, a fellow tech, with a body of an agent had asked her out on a date. She'd accepted, purely because she was ready to date, she wanted another man and he seemed a perfect start. He was build, not to Derek's size, but he was built.

She thought that with him being smaller the jacket would feel right, yet it didn't come close to the feel of any of Derek's jackets she'd worn on countless times.

Again she felt the knock to her system. It told her this was wrong. It wasn't going to flip and become right soon. It was going to keep getting worse. Penelope knew she was living in comparisons. Especially as the jacket become uncomfortable around her.

Penelope sighed mid conversation. There was no fairy tale feeling, no uplifting aura that made her feel the buzz of love. She didn't feel a thing. Not even towards Joe as he waited on her like a true gentleman.

She felt stupid for begging her mind and body to feel a spark of love, to feel the romance being created around her. She felt completely stupid for ever thinking that Derek would love her the way she loved him. She resented her heart for not giving up the love of a man to let her move on.

The feeling of embarrassment washed through her. In movies love and lust seemed so simple. It'd happen anywhere and everyone would live happily ever after. Couples skipped off into the sunset in films, they had problems yet they kissed and made up. It was a stupidly thought up idea to ever think that her life would be like the movies.

That she'd ever get someone to love her enough to make her lose her mind with just one kiss, one touch, one look. She knew it was out there somewhere. She had to believe that there was a man that was looking for her.

Penelope had to realise that she needed to look passed Derek and move on. There had to be another man that she knew would be her one, that there was another perfect that would make her lose herself and all her control and make her come so far undone that she hung by a thread. She had to hold hope that she someone was out there other than her best friend that would stop her world spinning with a searing touch, or a gentle kiss to the cheek.

She just needed to wait for the beginning of her fairytale.

However, when Joe touched her, when they made it to hers, all she felt was emptiness, just a normal touch.

"I guess this is it then." He said his tone complete with a hint of seduction and his eyes looked at her with passion.

"I guess it is." She said as she grabbed her keys for the doors and stepped up a step. "Thanks for a great night. It was lovely."

"Not gonna invite me in for a night cap?" He asked as he stepped up with her.

Penelope looked at him with shock. "I don't think so." She said and then scuttled inside and away from his groping his hands.

"I'll call you!" She heard as the door shut and she ran for the stairs. She walked them slowly, her mind assessing what had happened. How she'd let her guard down that much to allow him to even start that behaviour?

Going in to her apartment she fell onto the sofa and put the TV on. She flicked through and unthinkingly put Snow White on. She put it on to familiarise herself with a perfect happily ever after. Soon she found herself curling up around a pillow as she watched the events of the well known storyline roll out and Snow White spoke, "One day my prince will come", Penelope closed her eyes, dreaming of her Once Upon A Time to begin.

She'd wait for the day she'd meet the type of man her mother had brought her up to believe in. The man that was you perfect match, the man that caught your every movement and challenged it, the man that was your better half and that made perfect shapes from ill fitting areas. The man that would finish sentences and taken words from your mind when you couldn't think of the right words. The man that would light up the darkest of skies and align the stars when they needed to be fixed. The man that would stop time during a kiss.

She held that belief strongly. A love wasn't worth it if sparks didn't occur and chemistry didn't boil over and react. A love so strong was hard to find, but it wasn't a crazy and insane idea. Penelope would put her heart on the line and every penny she owned to wait on that love.

She wanted the man her mom spoke of.

Derek Morgan was that man for her. He was out there and his love came for her the moment their eyes locked in the bullpen that day. Penelope had had the best of the best. She'd had time to bask in Derek's existence. Experience him for him. Find that he was her perfect fit. That he made her world right when all it seemed to be was completely wrong. Derek was the man that finished her sentences and knew what was on her mind. He knew her like she knew him.

Her hands clasped the pillow tighter at the thought of him with another girl and her eyes brimmed. Her Prince Charming walking off into the sunset with another woman. In response she buried her face into the pillow.

Penelope had found the man that was made her, yet only she could see it and only she could break and tell him. However, Penelope feared the bigger loss of playing such a dangerous, delicate game. She didn't like the cards she was dealt with in the romance department, but she wouldn't fold and give up for any breath in her lungs.

Penelope looked up at Snow White with her prince and she blinked the tears away. Happily ever after and cinematic perfect endings were made for TV and movies. They were made for the dreamers to hold hope. They weren't real for women like Penelope.

Love wasn't like the movies. Love took too much away from someone to be classed as perfection. It was tainting and it was riddled with faults. Love was supposed to be about a duo, not a singleton. It was meant to be heart racing, not heart breaking. It was meant to mind blowing.

Love was supposed to be for everyone. Or so Penelope thought.

She watched more of the animation act out before a knock ignited the reality around her. She was waiting for the kiss to bring the end of their romance but the knocking persisted.

She got up and threw the cushion down; she finally kicked her heels off and opened the door. Her eyes bloodshot and full with tears, her heart left a despondent mess on the floor.

Without another cognitive thought she was met with a pair of lips that incited hidden chemistry. Her mind froze and so did the ticking of the clock on the kitchen wall. Each new hand movement flared on her skin, lingering as though a lustful burn and the kiss deepened.

Penelope's hair still stood on end, her body tingling as Derek finally released her enough to look at her properly. To allow his mind to take her in. To absorb her beauty and take in his dream come true.

"But how?" Penelope asked breathlessly, her eyes searching his.

"I know when someone deserves their once upon a time, Baby Girl." Derek told her gently. "It starts the same time as mine does and ends with both our happily ever after. Together forever." Penelope's smile began to smile as her heart swelled.

Derek proceeded to kiss her again passionately, putting every ounce of emotion and energy into the kiss.

Penelope finally had that fairytale feeling just like you saw in the movies.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Just Like The Movies -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N**_: The End! _

_Hoped you liked that little ONEshot... every time I hear the song I kept thinking of a story to write... and how could I not give a HEA eh?_

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_


End file.
